The Ramen Chronicles
by jesuistigerlily
Summary: A bunch of fluffy oneshots. Random pairings. Reviews please! It's complete.
1. Clouds

**Little oneshot pieces of fluff. Random pairings. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing. But sadly, I do not own Naruto T.T**

* * *

Clouds

"SHIKA-KUNNNN!!" The lazy shinobi winced as a certain blonde's voice rang out through the forest. "Mendokuse.." he muttered as he heard the crackling of leaves and the unmistakable footsteps of what proved to be the most troublesome woman known to him besides his mother.

"There you are. I was getting worried when you didn't respond," she said as she sat down breathlessly. Shikamaru grunted in response and proceeded to lie down with his hands folded behind his head.

The sky was a clear blue with very few clouds. But he decided to fake it rather than having her haul him off to the shops.

She lay down next to him, nuzzling into his neck. She thought the scent of grass and him heavenly and let out a contented sigh.

"Why aren't you talking?" enquired the genius after a while. "You **ALWAYS** talk."

"I don't feel like talking. I don't want to disturb the peace." He gave another grunt and pulled her closer. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he did so and she smiled, blushing hard.

The lazy Jounin saw her blush and he grinned. No matter how troublesome she was, Temari will always make him feel at peace with the world. And his mother.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Thankies.**


	2. Ramen

**Little oneshot pieces of fluff. Random pairings. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing. But sadly, I do not own Naruto T.T**

* * *

Ramen

A thud was heard as his body connected with the ground. He cried out in agony. It was undignified for a shinobi but the pain was unbearable.

She rushed to his side as soon as she heard him cry out, leaving the rogues to escape. He clutched at his abdomen as she held him. Kunai were embedded in his shoulder and stomach and his blood seeped into her clothes.

She shuddered and shut her luminescent eyes for a moment. She steeled herself and threw his arm over her shoulder. He whimpered slightly but she whispered soothingly into his ear.

The knives were removed and forgotten along the way. They trudged back to Konohagakure with one injured and one emotionally unstable.

It was a simple mission but a moment of doubt almost cost the blonde shinobi his life. Tsunade-sama had already warned him about his carelessness but in his arrogance, he paid her no heed.

It would have cost him his life, had it not been for the kunoichi named Hyuuga Hinata. He was alive, but she was not.

The rebels from the Sand turned back and attacked her. She pushed him away and yelled at him to run for help, Konoha being only a few hundred feet away. He fell to the ground, almost succumbing to the pain. He glanced at her. Seeing her chest heave he ran for the village. He collapsed at the gates, but not before he yelled at the guard to hurry for help.

They brought her limp body back to the village where the medic-nins rushed to save her. But they were too late. Numerous kunai and shuriken were embedded in her delicate body. Uzumaki Naruto wept.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, sweating profusely with tear tracks down his cheeks. He had been having the same dream for over a fortnight.

His nightmare traced back to when he and Hinata were Chuunin. He wept every time the dream ended. It never differed.

He looked at the small shape beneath the blanket that was Hinata, now his wife. He gave a sigh of relief, hoping his dream never came true as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their window.

She yawned sleepily and blinked her pale lavender eyes. He sat her on the windowsill and nudged her cheek towards the horizon where they saw the sun come up. The dawn of a new day.

She smiled and gently kissed him as a token of gratitude for waking her up in time to see this magnificent sight. Oblivious to the fact that her husband was now vowing to never let his nightmare come true, she went off quietly to make breakfast.

He snapped out of his reverie to find her missing and panicked. He ran down the stairs, shouting her name. She poked her head out from the kitchen with a questioning stare.

He ran to her and held her tight with tears streaming down his cheeks. She wiped his tears as he promised to always look after her.

She smiled radiantly as she kissed his nose before asking him if he wanted ramen for breakfast.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Thankies.**


	3. Cherry Blossom

**Little oneshot pieces of fluff. Random pairings. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing. But sadly, I do not own Naruto T.T**

* * *

Cherry Blossom

A delicate little insect with purple wings fluttered by. It brushed the top of her head as she lay, dozing by his side.

He stayed alert, should someone try to harm her. He gazed at her features, etched into a look of content. As she lay sleeping, she seemed so peaceful.

But heaven help whomever angered her for she could really hurt someone if they pushed her buttons once too often. The one that usually bore the brunt of her rage was Naruto. The one who usually causes it.

He smiled under the mask which hid almost his whole face. His visible eye curved upwards as he did so and he began to stroke her rosette hair.

She stirred slightly and smiled at him sleepily. She snuggled against him and tried to go back to sleep.

Kakashi began to think about her journey to womanhood. She was once regarded as the weakest on the team, but the one with the most competent chakra control. He favoured the Uchiha and the loudmouth but he always had a soft spot for his only female student.

She soon became an excellent fighter, with healing abilities, no less. Now she was Tsunade-sama's apprentice. She was like a cherry blossom, weak and powerless at first, but soon blossoming into something beautiful and strong.

He pulled her closer and his thoughts turned to their future together. His concerns for her as a sensei slowly became infatuation as she grew into a beautiful young woman. Who knew she would accept his advances despite the age gap. Kami-sama must love him a lot.

He grinned beneath his mask and returned to his thoughts as he heard her mumble his name in whatever dream she was having.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Thankies.**


	4. Shuriken

**Little oneshot pieces of fluff. Random pairings. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing. But sadly, I do not own Naruto T.T**

* * *

Shuriken

Neji threw off his covers in frustration, exposing his body to the chilly midnight air. He drew in a deep breath let it out slowly, enjoying the cool, crisp air in his lungs.

He sat on his bed cross-legged and held his head in his hands. Tomorrow was a very important day for him and Tenten. It was their first anniversary as an official couple. He was already told that she had already bought him a present and he was feeling very guilty at this point because he hadn't got her anything yet.

He never had a girlfriend before and was at his wit's end, trying to think of something to buy for her. It was extra difficult because she wasn't like any other girl. Hinata-sama would just give him suggestions for overly girly items he knew Tenten would despise.

The Hyuuga rubbed his temples with his fingertips and let out an audible sigh. He thought. And thought. And thought. Finally, he gave up and growled in annoyance. He would have to ask for help from Hanabi. She was a little like Tenten but no one would ever replace his lovely flower! Neji shook his head shuddered. Gai-sensei and Lee must be rubbing off on him. This was bad.

* * *

A clock struck seven times somewhere in the expanse of the Hyuuga Manor as Neji made his way to the training hall where he hoped Hanabi could be found. 

A small figure apparently meditating in the large hall looked up as she heard him step inside. "You need a present for Tenten-san, don't you Neji-nii-san?" she said before Neji even opened his mouth.

Neji sat in front of her and sighed in resignation with a nod. "What can I get her? I really don't know. How much are you charging me?"

"5000 ryuu," she stated simply. The Hyuuga boy's eyes flew open. Where was he supposed to get so much money!? Sure, the missions paid but it wasn't all that much. He only had about 2500 ryuu on his at the moment and he needed that to buy Tenten her present.

"Either that or..." Hanabi snickered evilly. "You clean my room, do my laundry and my chores for a month."

"Deal." Anything to save money, Neji bargained with himself.

"I was browsing through the shops the other day and saw a box of seven shuriken, each a colour of the rainbow in a shop called Washu's Weaponry. Their stuff is pretty good quality. I have to drag father down there one of these days," she said, scratching her chin.

How could Hanabi have known about that shop and he, the Hyuuga prodigy, didn't!? Aw, crap. He had just agreed to be her slave for a month for nothing!

He yelled thanks to his cousin and shot out the door, racing to town, hoping that no one had bought them yet. He arrived at the shop in the nick of time, just as the owner unlocked the door.

He entered the quaint shop and heard the soft tinkling of a bell from somewhere within the shop. He spotted the box of shuriken and quickly made his purchase, but not before he examined them carefully.

He exited the shop with a relieved smile and headed off to a famous smith in town. He knew the final touch to make the present the perfect gift.

* * *

Neji arrived at the training grounds where he and Tenten had promised to meet but he couldn't sense her chakra. Suddenly, a kunai fell from the trees abve, almost hitting Neji on the shoulder.

He dodged it and looked up to find Tenten sitting on a branch with her tongue sticking out. "You're late Neji-kun."

"I'm not late. You're just early." Tenten jumped down and stuck out her lower lip in a cute pout while Neji fought to control himself. Stupid hormones.

She presented him with a silver dog tag with his name on it in Kanji. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and pulled her into a hug. He had only mentioned once that he would like to own one.

He made Tenten close her eyes and pressed the box of shuriken into her hands. She opened her eyes, and as soon as she saw the engraving, 'I love you Tenten. Happy Anniversary' written a word to each shuriken and 'Love, Neji' on the last one, her eyes filled with tears.

She placed the box on the ground beside her and when she stood up, she tackled Neji, kissing him full on the mouth in the process.

He smiled as they lay on the ground, knowing he had made her happy and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it. Thankies.**


	5. Dango

**Little onehot pieces of fluff. Random pairings. Flames and/or reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I enjoy writing. But sadly, I do not own Naruto T.T**

* * *

Dango

_**Flashback**_

_Iruka offered a piece of his homemade dango to Anko, who steadfastly refused. She forgot her lunch and her stomach growled. He knew she would give in soon so he set the little dumpling on the cover of his lunch box with a little smile._

_Sure enough, she picked up the little morsel delicately and sniffed it. She bit off a little piece and began to chew. Her eyes lit up as the tasty dango permeated her senses. She smiled._

_Iruka offered her another piece and she gobbled it up, licking her lips and flashing the peace sign. "Your mom makes really good dango!" Iruka shook his head slowly and mumbled something inaudible. "What?" asked Anko. "I made them," said Iruka, eyes downcast, as a blush rose to his ears._

_"Why didn't you say so?" Anko wondered out loud, puzzled someone would keep such a delicious talent a secret. "I'm afraid the others would make fun of me.." _

_"I promise I won't tell," she promised, pressing a finger to her lips. Iruka smiled. "Only if you make me dango tomorrow," bargained Anko. Sounds of mirth filled the air as Iruka tackled her to the ground and tickled her in agreement._

_

* * *

_

Anko stood at the kitchen counter dipping strawberries into delicious milk chocolate for that special sweet shinobi of hers.

The front door opened with a click and in stepped the said shinobi. Anko bounded to the door and placed a small kiss on his scar, earning her a tired smile. She stroked his wolf-tail and guided him to the couch where she began to massage his shoulders.

He smiled tiredly and closed his eyes. She stopped for a moment to bring him the srawberries and gently pushed one into his mouth. He chewed slowly, smiling at her attentiveness.

He held up a small bag of dumplings and she squealed happily. She rushed off to grab a fork and speared a dumpling which went straight into her mouth.

Iruka grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to capture her lips in a warm kiss, begging for entrance, his tongue parting her soft lips. The mixture of pastry, strawberries and chocolate tasted heavenly to Iruka after a long day at work.

Anko loved dango, strawberries and chocolate so much at that moment.

* * *

**Last chapter for Ramen Chronicles. I love Iruka x Anko pairings.**


End file.
